


The All Blue Smile

by xpiester333x



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy once stuck on a rock becomes a man who had accomplished his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Blue Smile

**Author's Note:**

> There was a picture of Sanji crying floating around tumblr and while it was meant to be sad I started to think about all the reasons Sanji might cry and this came up. Dedicated to caelumxiv on tumblr (InfiniteSky here who's fics you should check out).

The vast sea stretched before them, a splendor of color and patterns as the currents of four different oceans met one another in this sea of dreams. The deep grey color of the North Blue stirred into the bright aqua color of the South Blue, and the greenish colored water of the East Blue crashed against the marine color of the West Blue. Whirl pools of various colored oceans swirled together in some places while the colorful currents rippled against each other in others.

Even from where they stood they could see the fish, some jumping from the water, others greeting their ship curiously below them. Fish of all different sizes, colors, and shapes; some they’d seen before and some they had not, all existing together in one place. But despite the beauty of the ocean before their eyes, all of the ship’s crew were focused on something else entirely.

Their cook stood at the railing of their ship, his face curtained by his thick, blond locks. A cigarette burned from the corner of his lips, but the paper was being dampened by the tears that were falling from his shadowed eyes.

"Are you okay, Sanji?" Chopper asked, concern evident in his small voice.

"Of course he is," Luffy replied with a laugh, sounding absolutely certain. "Right, Sanji?"

Sanji sniffed once, wiping the stray tears from his face as discreetly as possible. They were the tears of a young boy, one who sat on a rock for too many days, a boy who kept this sea in mind for too many years. He didn’t need them, he was a man who had realized his dream. He turned to face his crew, the precious friends who helped to get him this far, through sacrifices both big and small.

"Yes, Captain!" He agreed. The smile he wore was the smile only this ocean could bring to his face.


End file.
